Rosemary Imogene Ripley
Rosemary Ripley is a very singular young woman who arrives at the Mansion of E at the very beginning of the comic. Although she arrived with Mortimer, she has spent the majority of her time since arriving with Sylvester. Near the end of the Endless Day, Rosemary passes a Quizslab test and . She is Taskmistress. Rosemary and Sylvester , so she takes the name Rosemary Aurora Dapple (using her father's last name). Rosemary can apparently communicate with magical devices. She the Quiet Room and warned the contents to behave and . This conversation was watched by Frowgler who . Rosemary warns Sylvester to not her middle name of 'Imogene', but the reason for the warning isn't given. Personality Rosemary's most notable characteristic is almost total fearlessness. She is remarkably impulsive. Although capable of frightening levels of violence, she does not seem to enjoy hurting other people. She is a very skilled combatant, quite intelligent, a quick learner and a skilled juggler. Although at first she was overwhelmed by the strangeness of every aspect of life in the Mansion, she has come to terms with the situation with remarkable quickness. Fame Rosemary is known among magical creatures: * Myrrh had heard about Rosemary though the and knew she had met Scratch and joined Hack N' Slash. * Chauncy and Edgar had heard about Rosemary and could and thought her presence was significant. History : * Elwin Ripley (his father is Dwight) and Hettie Sandhall Ripley, from long-time Gnomin farming families. * Jasper Pilkington and Verity Wolfert Pilkington, from Genny. Rosemary's father was Connor Sandhall Dapple and her mother was Paprika Pilkington. Paprika moved from Genny to Moonin province when they married. Rosemary was on Dyngusmyles Island. They died at sea while Rosemary was a very small child. Her parents went to Genny for the . They were heading back to Gnomin from Genny when a . Rosemary was under with jibjib pox. She barely has any memory of her parents. She was brought up by Aunt Eva and her ex-bodyguard/friend Zeke. Zeke taught her to use a sword. Once she grew up, she decided to leave her home-island. She spent a great deal of time traveling and taking up various jobs. She was a farmhand from time to time, she "sharpened pencils" (likely means that she was an assistant) for a man named Erwing. She was even on rigging duty on a ship named Oshinoxtra. She Scratch and eventually found gainful employment within Hack N' Slash mercenary company, where also she received training and some education. There, she became a caravan guard disguised as a juggler. Her superior was Baldy. What happened to cause her to leave them is revealed in the comic in 2016/2017. In the comic Saturday 12 April 5423 HC Mortimer meets Rosemary and her to the Mansion where she almost immediately kills a Dornbeast. The next morning Rosemary out of the Mansion. Sylvester tells Mortimer that Rosemary can stay but jokes that Mortimer needs to make sure Rosemary is house-trained and . Sunday 13 April 5423 HC During the Endless Day Rosemary ends up under the of Mortimer. (At one point she is told to and Sylvester says Mortimer really needs to take her for walks. Mortimer releases control of Rosemary in an appropriate manner (to the of Myrrh) and tells her to . Myrrh believes Mortimer's order is as "people" will try to convince her to make inappropriate decisions. These "people" include these "local dignitaries": * Protus the Willygig * The Aspect Minor * The Great Riddler * The Operator * The Djinnoscope * Tand * The Gibber After returning from the basement and , Sylvester formally gives Rosemary the Taskmistress position with Mortimer as witness. Rosemary then asks Amos to the library and . On her way back to her room Rosemary something from Quiet Room and to the occupants. She describes her with them and to thrown them in the Great Chasm if they cause problems. Frowgler was watching. He comes out of hiding after Rosemary leaves and . Monday 14 April 5423 HC ... Rosemary the Poke Kit instruction book, learns about secure subpockets and creates . Word-of-God from the mansionofe.comicgenesis.com CBox chat is that the HJ42 is placed in the subpocket. ... Category:Humans